Race your way down there
by iLucienne
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a racer who conceals her identity from everyone around her, ends up having this crazed-up love story with her worst enemy! Chapter 8 has FINALLY been updated. XD
1. The typical me

Me: Hey guys! I'm writing a new fanfic! Yay!

Natsume: Hopefully you finish it this time.

Mikan: Natsume! Stop being such a meanie!

Me: Yeah Natsu-chi! It hurts! *sobb*

Natsume: What the fuck?

Me: Anyway!

Mikan: First Chapter of the fanfic! Enjoy!

Me: Thank you Mikan!

Ruka: Don't mention it.

Me: …

Mikan: …

Natsume: …

Ruka: NatsumesSoulmatedoes not own Gakuen Alice. No matter how much she wants to. *smile*

Chapter 1: The typical me.

"Sakura was taken over by car number 13, Natsume Hyuuga!" The announcer mentioned my name that she sounded like such a lustful slut. It got on my nerves. Another thing? Damn that Hyuuga.

I'm Mikan Sakura, 19, a racecar Formula 1 driver. I was brought up by my grandfather, teaching me about the racetrack even before division. Until he passed a way when I was 16. Since then, I learned to live life alone. I was able to move on, but I never forgot about the fact that I was missing something.

Time healed much of that wound when I met Hotaru. I met her in the train station then, I was 17. She was crying over a breakup, and I directly told her she sounded stupid. Since then, we became the best of friends, and she's currently my manager for 2 years now.

BFF's right? Haha.

I started my racing career a few months after I met Hotaru. Here's the pitch: People don't know my gender.

Crazy, I know.

Well, what do you expect from your fans if you never took off your helmet? You never spoke? Only Hotaru know everything. Heck, not even those guys who help me during the race.

Speaking of which, I gotta get more gas for the last lap. Heh, Time to kick Hyuuga's ass.

I slowed down to my station and let my group do the refilling.

"Hey Mikan, last lap. You ready?" I heard Hotaru say through the speaker on my helmet.

These are the one of the things that I love about racing. You can get all your helmets customized for free. Currently, I have around 18. All with built-in Ipod speakers, microphone connected to all the racers, including Hotaru. Not that I needed mikes for the racers. I don't interact with other people except for Hotaru. Boring life? Not really. I have enough things to keep me occupied already. I reply to Hotaru through my mike.

"No biggie. Haha. Treat me afterwards, kay?"

"Deal." She said.

"Hey Sakura, last lap to get past me." Hyuuga said.

I took my fist out and raised my middle finger. I heard him groan. Haha. He'll get the message even without the words.

"We're ready!" The guys shouted as they sealed the container of gas.

I gave them a nod in reply, and I got my Lamborghini Murcielago back on the road.

Time to play with these guys.

I drove off at 100 kph, increased to 120 at the next minute. I see Hyuuga's car trying to beat my initial speed. Fat chance Hyuuga. I'm not letting this title go.

"Mikan, chill. You're too hyper. D'ya drink too much coffee and ate too much cakes. Again?" Hotaru liked to joke with me when she knew that I'd get 1st no matter what.

"Hmm…. Maybe…. Haha. Let me play with my food first kay?"

"Hyuuga? Got it. Take your time."

And I did. Guessing from the distance, Hyuuga's speed was a hundred and eighty. Mine was 205. I smirked to myself. It didn't take me a minute to cover the remaining 70 meters remaining. As I passed through the finish line, I watch Hyuuga's face as he saw that I won. Again. He slammed his palms in the steering wheel.

"So, where do we go tonight?" Hotaru said as she appeared outside my window.

"Haha. Let's get drunk."


	2. The Dilemma

Me: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is out~!

Natsume: Great…

Mikan: Yay! Omedetto!

Natsume: NatsumesSoulmate does not own Gakuen Alice, even if she'd sell her soul to Gandhi.

Mikan: Who's Gandhi?

Natsume: …

Ruka: Hey, I'm in this chapter!!

Me: Yeah! I know!

Ruka: Ahahahaha!!

Natsume: Shut up already!

Mikan: …

Ruka: …

Me: …

Chapter 2: The Dilemma

Hotaru was the one who would always be the one to claim my trophies on stage.

I was thinking about this while heading to my room.

"Why don't you be the one to get them?" She said before.

"Cause' then I'll have to take my helmet off to not look stupid in front of the paps, it'll just be trouble. You get them alright?"

Well, she _is_ my manager, right? It's her job. She would have to stay and talk to the people and, blah, blah, blah. And I get to stay in my room and pamper myself.

Another good thing 'bout being a racer: You get your own room. And, if you've got as much awards as the kinds of cake I have in my refrigerator, you wouldn't wanna go out. Complete with a 65" flat screen TV, indoor pool, Jacuzzi, and my two most favorite, the arcade room, which I had extended my room for, consisting of _Guitar Hero_, _Dance Dance Revolution_, _UFO catcher_, _Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift_, and _Mototrac._ And, the food storage room! This room is a different area from the kitchen, and this is where I hide all of my treasured goodies! Like the different kinds of chocolate from Switzerland, the perfect _Crème Brule_ from France, etc. Practically, it's heaven.

I unlocked the door and checked the clock on my wall. 5:33 pm. Hmm… What to do… What to do… As I approached my vanity mirror, I removed my helmet and brushed my long, brown, wavy hair. My grandfather would always tell me before, but that was the thing I didn't believe in the most. Maybe because then, I had braces, I was fat, and I was 10. You gotta thank God for all the great assets he's given you right? I'm 19, I have long legs, people even often mistaken me as a runner, I have milky white, smooth skin, the perfect lips, with a thank-God-I-have-this chest, and beautiful walnut brown eyes.

God. I'm turning Narcist.

What if I started kissing the mirror?! What if I start acting really weird?!

_Like what you're doing now?_

Hell. Who was that?!

_You're conscience, Baka. Who else?_

The doorbell rang, thank goodness. I thought I was going crazy. I rushed to it like a dog seeing his master get home, and not even thinking who it was.

I opened the door and saw Ruka, Natsume's Manager. As I recall, he just turned 21 a few months ago.

"Hey Ruka!" I said with enthusiasm.

It was quite a while before he could reply, it made me wonder. Was something on my face? I touched my face until I realized why he was so shocked.

Oh God. Oh my fucking God.

...

I slowly glance at my vanity mirror and saw my red and black helmet there.

_Gulp._

"…S-sak-kur-a…?" Ruka managed to get out. I then, also noticed that I was still wearing my racing jacket, with my name tag that was showing as clear as that day.

Fuck.


	3. Why is this happening to me!

Me: Yay! Chapter 3!

Mikan: Yay! NatsumesSoulmate does not own Gakuen Alice, though. Hihi!

Me: Where's…?

Mikan: Natsume? I dunno.

*Natsume comes in panting*

Mikan: …

Me: …

Natsume: Where the fucking hell is Hotaru?!!

Me: Natsu-chi… I was just telling them about the new chap—

Natsume: Hotaru!!! Give me back my manga you son of a &*#(!!!

Hotaru: I'm a girl. Enjoy the fanfic and review, to whoever is reading this…

Chapter 3: Why is this happening to me?!

"R-ruka… uhm,"

What the hell am I supposed to say?!

My mortal enemies' manager just found out that I'm a girl! Fucking hell.

"Look, uh… why d-don't you come inside..?" I managed to choke out. I looked at his face as he slowly regained his business-like attitude. He gave me a nod in reply.

I stepped away from the door for him to enter. I could tell he was more than surprised. He walked quite stiff that his usual professional aura disappeared a little.

I motioned for him to sit on the velvet couch I have in my living room. I sat down across him.

Everything was hell tense.

I kept on searching for things to randomly look at, and I guess Ruka felt the tension, so he decided to say something.

"So…"

Even if it was just a single word.

Then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I hated it when I got tense. I get sweaty.

"Look---"

"Mikan,"

Hotaru barged into my room with the trophy in her hand.

Me and Ruka just stared at her. Hotaru was smart enough to notice the tension.

"Oh Shit." Then she turned to me and gave me a glare saying "He knows now, doesn't he?"

I just nodded to her direction.

Really. What a friend. Just when I got all my strength to talk to Ruka, she did that.

"Could somebody tell me what whacked-out situation I got myself into this time?" Ruka said.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what's infront of you genius." She said.

Hello? Did you guys forget that I was alive and kicking?!

"Sakura, is actually 19 year old Sakura Mikan. And yes, she is a girl. Obviously." Hotaru continued as if she was explaining to 5 year old children. "So far, only the both of us know about this. I expect you to keep your mouth shut about this. Nogi."

She pronounced Ruka's name as if inserting poison into her words. Creepy.

"Y-yes Ma'am-m" Ruka said. Then, to me, Hotaru asked, "Ready to go?"

"Give me 15 minutes. I haven't even showered yet!" As I stood up from the couch, Ruka said, "Where are you guys headin'?"

"None of your business." Hotaru answered.  
"Hotaru, don't be mean." Poor guy. Getting pushed into this kind of situation.

Hotaru just sighed. "Crimson Rose."

Ruka got that weird glint in his eye. "Mind if I come?"

"Sure!" I answered. Now I have someone to take care of Hotaru for me when things get out of hand… hihihi. Hotaru gave me a warning look. Then, to Ruka, she said, "Great, but how the hell are you planning to tell Hyuuga?" Ruka was dumbfounded.

"Right. There's always that." He said.

"Just don't tell him then!" I answered. Why do they have to make things too complicated?! Hotaru glared at me. Again.

"Fine, fine. Just get dressed Mikan. I'll go meet you by the parking lot, kay? I gotta change too. Blonde boy. Leave. Now." She said to Ruka.

"Okay, Okay. See you guys in a few." He said as he rose from his seat and followed Hotaru out of my room.

"Okay. Time to get changed." I said to myself while heading to my closet room.

* * *

Guys, it'll probably take me until Saturday to post the new chapter, because we have school again tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please, please, please review!


	4. Let's get drunk

Mikan: …

Me: What?

Mikan: This is the chapter when I met… *looks at Natsume*

Natsume: I didn't even sign up for this job!

*Both looks at me*

Me: … I do not own Gakuen Alice …

Natsume: What is even supposed to happen after we meet?

Mikan: Yeah.

Me: Uhm… Uh… About that… He…he…

Natsume: I am so going to murder you in your sleep.

*Mikan cries*

Chapter 4: Let's get drunk

It took me quite a while before I could decide on the right outfit. After several minutes, I've decided on Christian Louboutin _Fetish _boots, denim Marc by Marc Jacobs shorts, and a Betsey Johnson _taffeta corset_. For my hair, I decided to curl the ends up a bit. I took a quick shower and fixed myself up. When I was finished with my hair, I took time and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I clean up good. Hihi." I laughed at myself in the mirror.

Maybe I really am turning narcisst.

I got my _Hawaii exclusive_ Prada purse and made my way outside. Until I hit something.

No, someone.

The "person" groaned in frustration.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorr—," I apologized fast. Then I saw who it was.

"Hyuuga." I whispered.

He looked at me as if he was trying to remember something.

"Do I… know you..?" He asked.

"Uhm…" I _have_ to think of something fast! He was eyeing me _really_ intently. Oh! I hope this works…

"I'm… uh… S-sakura's s-sist-ter!" Phew. But it looks like he took it.

Weird. I expected him to be smarter…

"Oh. I see. I didn't expect Sakura's sister to be this beautiful." He commented with a gorgeous smile.

That's not fair. He doesn't talk to _me_, as in the racer me, like that.

_Maybe because you keep on disguising yourself as a guy…_ My inner self said.

Natsume pulled out his hand from his pocket and said, "Natsume Hyuuga. Yoroshku Onegaishimasu. May I know your name?"

Oh Shit! What do I do?! What do I do?!

"Uhm… M-mikan. Mikan Sakura-a." I said, shaking his hand.

He smiled at me, but at the same time, he was eyeing me weirdly again. It made me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. My friend is waiting for me, so… uh… I'll see you around. B-bye."

Sigh. I couldn't wait for him to reply anymore. I turned around and walked to the parking lot.

"Mikan, eh?" Natsume smirked while watching Mikan walk out of the building.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Was the first sentence Hotaru said when she saw me exiting the building.

"Hyuuga." Was all I said.

It was really ironic because such a name would make Hotaru, the supposedly calm-and-composed manager, and Ruka, the supposedly quiet-and-shadow-like acquaintance both screamed, "Whhhaaaatttt?!!!"

God. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why didn't I?!

"Sigh. I'll tell you about it later in the car. Let's get going. It's already---," I checked my watch and widened in surprise. "Nine?!"

Hotaru glared at me as if I was Luna Koizumi, that bitch who…, nevermind.

"Do you know how long you took?!"

Ruka could just nod before he got into the backseat of my car.

"Shotgun." Hotaru said as she opened the passengers door.

"Aww. No fair. I'm driving?" I complained as I got behind the steering wheel.

It took us 10 minutes to get there, even if it was approx. an hour ride, but with my driving… well, you get the point.

I only then noticed what Ruka and Hotaru were wearing. Ruka was wearing a long-sleeved blue and black polo, which, very much complimented his blonde hair, with jeans, and classic Gucci leather Italian shoes. Hotaru was wearing a _silk chiffon _pleated Louis Vuitton dress, matched with a Hermés _Chaîne d'Ancre_ yellow gold necklace, which I remember her talking about the other day, and Tory Burch _metallic haven pump _heels.

They both look great.

_Toghether? _My inner voice said.

Haha. I dunno. Ask them.

When we got to the valet area of _Crimson Rose bar_, the three of us got out of the car and as I gave my keys to the valet as he drove away with my Audi r8.

When we got inside, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga was playing loudly and red lights were flashing in different directions.

We sat down on a booth near the dance floor when the waiter approached us and asked us for our drinks.

"I'll have a Gin." Ruka said.

"Give me a Vodka."

"You drink Vodka?" Ruka asked Hotaru, smirking like things have just gotten quite interesting.

"Trust me, she can drink anything. Sherry wine for me." I said.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with our drinks. I took a sip from my glass as I was observing the people around.

My observation: People were either, 1) Talking 2) Dancing or 3) Making out with someone.

I wasn't really in the mood for talking, and I didn't wanna make out with Ruka or some random dude. So I just decided on 2.

"Hey, Hotaru, wanna dance?"

She just finished drinking her vodka and said, "Sure". Ruka chose to just stay there and watch.

Additional information? Hotaru was a bit…no, heck of a wild child when she goes to the dance floor. It means that the drink has taken over her. Creepy the first time I met her, but it seems normal for me now.

We headed towards the dance floor where everyone was dancing to the beat of Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

It wasn't really hard for me to swing with the tune of the song. I dance pretty well, Hotaru told me before, and it wasn't really much of an effort.

Speaking of which, I noticed that Hotaru wasn't there anymore, and that a guy was dancing next to me.

He was around… a 5"9, I estimated. His abs were visible through his black shirt. He wasn't really a body building man, which, by the way, I really hate. But his body had the right muscles in the exact right places.

His raven hair was covering his eyes, until he looked up and I noted the color: they were red.

"Hey." The guy said. His voice containing traces of honey and lust. It was perfect.

Only then I realized who it was.

End chapter!

Minna, I think I can upload again on Wednesday, but I'm not that sure.

You see, the lemon chapter is coming out soon, and I am quite an amateur in that area.

So, as much as possible guys, please help me!

Give me some suggestions regarding the lemon chaps. :

And please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	5. I'm not a slut!

Mikan: Honestly, I get creeped out every minute…

Natsume: …

Me: Gome, Mikan-chan. *cry*

Natsume: Tch.

*Mikan hits Natsume*

Natsume: Ow! What the Fuck was that for?!?

Mikan: I hate you.

Hotaru: Can we just please get this over with?!?

Me: Yes, yes. I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Ruka: Really? O_O Who does?!?

Me: …

Natsume: …

Mikan: …

Hotaru: …

Chapter 5: I'm not a bitch.

I didn't really mind dancing next to him. Wanna know a secret? I've had this "hidden hunger" for him. Haha.

But for the sake of everyone and everything, I tried hard with contenting myself.

But, I suddenly had a feeling that I was going to fail soon.

Before I knew it, we were dancing to the beat of a different song. As I recall, it was "Shut up and let me go" by an artist I don't recall who.

I looked up and saw that Natsume was just staring down at me. He was a perfect dancer. And I don't mean that the wrong way. Just seeing him move like that made me want to rip his shirt off and eat him then and there.

Hell. I'm not only a narcisst. It seems that I'm a pervert as well. Oh, great.

Truth be told, I'm still a virgin. You see, when you don't wanna tell your past boyfriends about anything concerning you, especially being a racecar driver at the age of 17, that's when you expect the relationship to end.

And well, since I met Natsume, I told myself that when time comes, I'm going to give away even that.

I was too concentrated in my thoughts that I didn't notice him leaning forward.

"You don't know how hot you look tonight." He whispered in my ear. I felt the lust covering his voice as the heat reached my ear.

I giggled. "Believe me, I know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Just by the way you're looking at me explains it." I laughed.

He leaned in closer.

"You know what else?" he asked.

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wanna hear you screaming my name tonight."

Then he started kissing me passionately. His scent was a mixture of alcohol and Armani Exchange perfume.

I was still in shock, maybe because it was my first kiss and it happened to be from Natsume. I "pretended" to let my guard down and separated my lips. He smirked and entered my mouth with his tongue, exploring my whole mouth. While our tongues were sliding against each other, his hands started going up and down my back.

God. I didn't know that Martini could make you so tipsy…

I seductively snaked my arms around his neck, passing through his arms lightly, which made both of us shiver from the touch. I took this opportunity to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, I broke this kiss in need of air, and he looked at me. His eyes were pleading and at the same time wondering. I tried to catch my breath.

I put on my lustful smile and whispered in his ear, "Yours or mine?"

I pulled back to look at his face and his expression changed rapidly. His pleading face turned aggressive and his wondering reaction turned playful and needy.

He was so hot that he made me wet by just looking at him.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the doors of the bar. Before we left, I glanced at our table and saw Hotaru sitting on Ruka, engaged in a hot make-out session. Haha! Guess I'm not the only one busy tonight…

When we got outside, we headed to the parking lot where his Lamborghini Diablo was parked.

Hm, not bad. But I find my Audi better.

When we got to his car, I sat down in the passengers seat while Natsume was on the drivers seat. His movements were so fast it made a blur. Or, I was just _really_ drunk.

We drove out of the parking lot so fast that I didn't even notice it. I looked at his face, which has a blank reaction now, unlike awhile ago. I scanned his body, reaching the part where I really wanted to see, aside from his face.

I reached for him and noticed how big the buldge on his pants is. Haha. I lifted his shirt and felt his abs.

"Mmm… Stop-p it…" He moaned.

"If you can't take this, you don't know what you're in for."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

Oh hell, no way am I going to loose to him. In racing, nor in sex. I laughed to myself.

I leaned back and took my skirt off. I fondled with myself, inserting two fingers into my pussy.

"Ah! Mmm…Natsume! Harder! Ugh, ugh! Fuck! Natsume!" I screamed.

I looked at his face and saw his reaction beyond describable. Great job, Mikan.

"God. I wanna fuck you so damn hard, I don't think we can even get to my house." I looked at his groin as he licked the juices off my fingers. I put on my skirt back and thought, Shojo mangas are very useful.

We stopped abruptly, I was guessing we were already there. I looked outside and saw a HUGE mansion.

Hell, it was as big as the White House if not bigger. Where does he get this stuff when I'm always first place…?

"How many people live here?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Just me and 17 maids. Why?" He said, doing the same thing I did.

"They might think I'm a slut."

"Really? How do you explain this then?" Slowly approaching me.

I cupped his face in between both of my hands and said, "Hmm… that's different because I've always wanted to pleasure you… so that doesn't make me a slut."

"As for you, I want you to be panting and screaming with me on top of you, fucking you non-stop until you can't walk anymore." He said bluntly.

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hot and passionately before we headed to the front door of his house.

*End of Chapter*

Guys! Sorry for updating really late! I've been really busy with school and my birthday is already next week! Ahahahaha!

Next Chapter: That night.

Most probably will be uploaded by Saturday, I hope. :D

Please review and thanks for those who already did!


	6. That night

Natsume: Hell, you took a lot of time writing.

Mikan: And I thought that Hotaru and Ruka's oneshot will come first..?

Me: To Natsume, I'm so—rry, I don't have a free and wonderful sex *ehem* life like you, you don't have to go to school, attend stupid meetings, work a part-time job, please my parents or other stuff I was born with.

Natsume: …

Me: And Mikan, I got quite stuck with the RukaRu oneshot, so I'll upload it, maybe… I dunno.

Mikan: Uhm… Is there a reason why you're picking on Natsume?

Natsume: … nevermind.

Hotaru: Do you have your period today?

Me: …

Ruka: I want a period too!

Natsume: Gakuen Alice is not owned by the idiot who has today.

Chapter 6: That night.

Everything. _Everything_ was just like a race.

It was even hilarious at times.

Everything went so fast, it was confusing and slightly difficult, since nothing should be difficult for me, to take note of everything that happened.

Natsume broke the kiss as we raced to the front door of his house. He scanned his thumb through the biometrics beside the door knob, and as the double door opened, he and I went inside.

Right after we entered, he pinned me against the door, and the only thing I was able to register in my head about his house was that: 1. It had a staircase. A _really_ large one. It was the first thing you see after the double-door entrance. 2. Surrounded by it were several doors leading to different rooms. And 3. The onlt source of light was this dimly lit chandelier on top of the wide staircase.

Frankly, that was all I was able to see.

Because then, Natsume started trailing small kisses from my mouth, to my neck, then back again. This method was repeated over and over again, and it made my head whoozy.

The funny, and stupid part after that was, my stomach _growled_.

Natsume stopped to laugh, and said, "Sorry. I've kept you from dinner." As he started to pull away.

"Nevermind that." I said, despearately trying to get him back, but he didn't give in.

"Let's have dinner first." He said sweetly and took my hand as we headed upstairs.

We entered a room, which, I guess is his. There was a large red chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There was also a king sized bed on the right side with black sating sheets. On the left side was a couch infront of a fireplace and a coffee table.

It was very impressive.

He faced me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Sit down for awhile. I'll have dinner served for you." He said as he walked to the telephone on top of a side table.

I was _supposed_ to do as he told me, but before I headed to the couch, I walked around and observed his room.

He liked books. I noticed.

Next to the fireplace were two shelves reaching up to the ceiling. There were books about physics, racing, some were yearbooks, and others were about business.

_Hmm. He might be smarter than I thought._

"You might want to change."

I turned around and saw Natsume holding a gorgeous red cocktail dress. There was a white satin ribbon wrapped around the waist area, with white crystals hanging from the end.

It was beautiful. Where he got it? I don't know.

Glancing down at what I was wearing, I noticed that my skirt was all crumpled, and my top was slightly falling off. My God. Fashion emergency….

"Uhm… where can I change?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he approached me, then he hugged me.

What I didn't know was that he was unzipping my corset. _Such a sly man._

I felt his cold fingers as it touched my back. When he removed the top off, he pulled back and examined me. "Yeah. Definitely better without the clothes on."

I laughed as I kissed him back while unbuttoning my pleated skirt. He stopped me by grabbing my hand, and I thought that he didn't want me to remove it, so I raised an eyebrow. Though, it seemed that he wanted to take it off himself. He slowly pulled them down while caressing my legs, which, honestly caught my breath.

"Natsume-sama?" A light knock was heard, which was most probably the maid's doing. This made Natsume hissed, and me slightly giggle.

"Put it on." He demmanded, as he headed to open the door.

I followed him, and slipped the dress on, while the maid was pushing the tray of food towards the table. The maid and I exchanged looks, and I gotta say, her's was not pretty.

After the maid left, Natsume turned around to look at me.

"Hmm…"

"It's that bad..?" I asked as I ran my finger across the white ribbon. "I thought it was really pretty."

You see, I'm not really used to wearing dresses. For one, I don't know where to wear them. I don't go to parties at all, cause' apparantly, I'm just the "sister" of the popular racer. Actually, I don't really go to parties at all. As Sakura, or Mikan. Except when I'm with the girls during weekends. But those are not the kinds of parties where you have to wear _this_.

"You… do not know what you are talking about." He sternly said as he suddenly approached me. "Are you aware that everytime I look at you, and your body, which, I gotta say… is too much for a man to handle, it would only take some time before I savage and have sex with you all night? And now, you're wearing that dress, and I think I'm wet already, no, scratch that. I _am_ wet already, but I have to feed you, cause you'll be needing the energy to moan my name over and over again, tonight." He dared.

"Yes master." I played.

After that, I sat down infront of the by the fireplace as Natsume began to serve me dinner.


	7. Ouch

Me: Oh, thank goodness there isn't classes today. –rejoice-

Natsume: Yeah. Thank goodness you can update.

Mikan: Pfft. Ahahahaha! Natsume said, "thank goodness"~ You sound like a girl!

_Natsume starts inflaming Mikan's hair. Mikan screams._

Hotaru: …God, you guys never change.

Ruka: …Yeah.

Hotaru: Why do you usually come out of nowhere?

Me: Hehehe.

Ruka: -shrug- NatsumesSoulmate, not Mikan, does not own Gakuen Alice~

Chapter 7: …Ouch.

Me and Natsume had a great dinner. The food was exquisite, and the wine…was heaven. I have to confess, I've never tasted _those_ kinds of cuisine's yet.

Sometimes you'd think that he's the one who always wins races and stuff, but isn't that supposed to be me?

After our dinner, I left a text message for Hotaru saying that I'll be staying in a hotel for the night, so that she wouldn't have to worry about me after she has her "business" with Ruka. Wink, wink.

I was texting inside Natsume's bathroom, of course, since I didn't want him to know who I was texting or else my existence will be ruined. By Natsume.

Also, I didn't want him tearing the pretty red dress he gave me awhile ago, so I had to change here. I removed the dress, carefully, leaving only my Victoria Secret pink and white underwear on. I fixed my hair up a bit and left the bathroom.

Natsume was sitting on the table across the bathroom door. It looked like he was writing something—

He noticed my appearance and cursed under his breath. "Shit."

"What?" I asked, nervousness over powering me. I was shocked okay?

"I'm sorry. I…can't, take it anymore." He said as he rushed towards me.

After a blink, Natsume's lips were already against mine, trying to invade my inner mouth. I gladly separated my lips, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

"Natsume…" I tried to say during the short instances when we'd separate our lips.

I lowered my hands, which were originally wrapped around his neck, and brought it below, in between his thighs where I felt his hard cock.

He groaned in pleasure.

"Natsu-kun, you should've told me that you needed me this much~" I teased. "But sadly, I'm not a very generous person, so I'll ignore your request for awhile."

He unhooked my bra, it was amazing that I wasn't able to notice that up until now, as I pushed him towards the bed.

I tore off his shirt, making the buttons pop to different directions. Natsume rolled over, making him be the top. First, he was just nibbling my neck, then after that, he was fondling my nipples, licking and sucking, and doing the same with the other.

The sensation was totally different. Hell, it was unexplainable. I was clutching Natsume's hair as he worked his way down my stomach.

"Hmm…not, just yet." I breathed out.

I rolled him over and landed on top of him this time. I caressed his well-built abs then slid down to his large erection, unzipping his pants and pulling them off in the process.

His manhood was almost ripping his boxers, trying so hard to get away from the constrain. I giggled at the cuteness~

I carefully removed his boxers, the last piece of clothing he had on. I held his cock in my hands and started pumping it up and down.

"Mmm. M-mikan…more." Natsume moaned.

I then started licking his shaft, from the balls to the head of his cock, licking it like a lollipop.

"Oh God…Ungh, Fuck. Mikan, f-faster!" He screamed.

I licked it some more, pre-cum started to drip from the head. I seriously didn't think he'd taste _this_ good.

"My turn babe."

He flipped me over. Again. And he immediately headed to my clit. He flicked it, making me really weak and more horny.

He started licking it, and I screamed like hell.

"Natsume…I-is this room…"

"Sound proof? Yeah." He answered.

That's good.

After a few more minutes of licking and sucking, I couldn't handle the heat anymore.

"Natsume…it's, not enough…Mmm."

I think he got the point because then he fixed his position, and kissed me. After that, I felt nothing but a stabbing pain in my lower part.

"Ouch." Was all I was able to mutter, as he continued pushing himself into me. A few minutes, the pain subsided and I was really horny again. Shit, this is just too good.

"M-more! Ungh, Natsume! Harder! Yes, that's it!" I screamed.

"M-mikan…I'm going to, ah, cum…"

"Yes…Ah! Go on!"

We had our climax together and collapsed on the bed.

Oh gosh. Thank goodness _that_ part is done. =))

REVIEW! 3


	8. Date!

…

Me: Why… am I alone?

Ruka: No you're not.

Me: Oh God. Where on earth did you come from?

Ruka: My French mother. It was a long process. Would you like me to tell you? That cold night…-

Me: …No thank you. I'd rather not.

Ruka: Okay. And by the way, Natsume and Mikan are on a date.

Me: Oh? Then where's Hotaru?

Ruka: Trying to create a new aphrodisiac.

Me: Ah… that's… good to, um, hear.

_Ruka smiles gently._

Me: I... uh, gotta go… Somewhere, not h-here.

Ruka: Bye! Oh! And you don't own Gakuen Alice!

_I ran as fast as I could and hid under my bed. Seriously._

Chapter 8: Date?

I woke up the next morning at around 6 because the light from the window was killing me. I opened my other eye and noted that I was beside Natsume. Remembering the night we just had, I smirked a little. Just… a little.

I heard the door from the bathroom open and saw Natsume come out with only a deep blue pj on.

"Hey sexy." He said when he noticed me awake and staring at him.

"Good morning…"

I rubbed my eye as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Put this on. Let's eat breakfast." He showed me a white night gown with pink laces on the hem.

"Natsume, I've been really curious. Where do you get these clothes?" I asked as I grabbed the dress.

"Well, my mom _is_ a fashion designer, so she has this closet full of clothes. Now come on, I'm starving. You took my energy out of me last night." He laughed and I giggled with him.

After brushing my teeth, getting scolded by Natsume, combing my hair, getting scolded by Natsume, looking for slippers (until Natsume gave me a pair), and getting scolded, we got out of the room.

While we were both going down the sunlit staircase, which was too huge in my opinion, some maids, around 4, were waiting below. I thought, _what the hell are they doing standing there..?_

Beside me, Natsume held my hand and led me to the dining area with the maids following us very, very silently from behind. It was scary.

We were met by a set of white double doors, and after the maids pushed them open it revealed a very, very white room. A white table that could fit around 18 people, white chairs, white chandeliers, white curtains. I swear, I thought for a split moment I was in heaven.

"Woah." Was all I tried to utter, but ended up stupidly screaming it. The maids thought I was deluded and Natsume laughed.

"You guys have this thing for chandeliers, huh?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. You see my sister, who happens to be my architect, which was honestly very stupid of me to agree on, likes them. My mother's fault for allowing her to use my house as a personal project." He answered while the maid pulled him a white chair in the end part of the table. I sat down in front of him.

After a few seconds, more maids came into the area with our breakfast. God, they serve more than buffet tables, and we were only two. What, the fuck.

Several platters of scrambled egg and toast was served first, followed by German sausages and potato salad. Some more maids brought fruits and last was 5 selections of beverages: fresh milk, orange juice, Earl Grey tea, lemoned water and normal water. The scent of everything was divine, but the taste was even better.

Me and Natsume continued our conversation throughout our breakfast. He was talking about his mother and sister, while I babbled on about Jii-chan and Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Imai Hotaru? Your brother's manager?" he asked when I mentioned her and his reaction took me aback.

"Um, y-yeah. She's, my… best friend." I stuttered.

He just nodded, while slicing the toast, and we continued talking.

"Are you going home already?" He asked after our meal.

Honestly, I don't have any plan on going home. So much has happened and I don't think Hotaru's done playing peek-a-boo with Ruka…

"Hmm, not really. Maybe I'll go shopping or something." I answered.

"Oh, then, do you mind going on a date with me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Date?"

_What the hell?_

"Yeah. I'll accompany you to the mall and we can have lunch and dinner out. Ruka hasn't contacted me yet you see…" wondering, he took out his phone and checked if he had any messages. None.

You should've seen my face.

"Ah, alright."

Before long, we were back in Natsume's Lamborghini.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked with his eyes fixated on the road.

"I dunno. Hm… what about _fiore rosso?"_

"Italian? Okay."

We stopped in the parking lot and the trip was a bit faster than I expected, but I guess time really goes by fast…

From 10 o'clock until 4, we were walking around Prada and Chanel, the usual.

The funny part was that every time I would fit clothes, Natsume would say that it looks great, next thing you know he was already taking off the clothes off.

Geez, no manners at all.

It was then 5:20, and we decided to eat dinner. We went to Fiore Rosso which was on the 3rd floor of the mall, and once we were seated, the waitress approached us.

"Here's the menu, sir~" specifically for Natsume, yet he was not paying any attention to her, but God. That waitress was eyeing him like a lion about to prey on a deer. A very sexy deer.

"Thanks." Natsume answered.

As the waitress would occasionally, and I mean, every-3-minutes occasionally, end up in our table again offering a dish or two for Natsume to try. He once asked me, and the waitress frowned, her blonde hair making her twice as ugly.

I think I overdid the order: Half cooked Tavolara, served with side dish of smoked salmon and a medium rare anugnus pork-cut steak with mashed potato.

…I did, didn't I?

Anyway, after some time, the food arrived. I was halfway through the story of my past idiotic boyfriends, I know weird topic, when someone entered the restaurant who looked incredibly familiar.

No, make that two people.

The girl, who had bob-cut hair, was wearing a beautiful Chanel semi-cocktail white dress, which very much complimented her purple eyes. The male, wearing a Louis Vuitton buttoned up polo, made his blonde hair stand out.

They were a strikingly beautiful couple.

_You moron._

I looked closer, squinting my eyes a little, just in time for the girl to glance at my direction. Her eyes moved from me, to Natsume, then back to me. Her eyes were really wide.

I wanted to excuse myself to the little ladies room.

Hello everyone! How was it? Review! Come on, you know you want to… ;)


End file.
